


Moony and his nightmare

by peanut_in_the_goal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MWPP, Nightmares, Remus has a nightmare, Remus is a werewolf still, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, This is Bad, bed sharing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanut_in_the_goal/pseuds/peanut_in_the_goal
Summary: Remus has a nightmare, and Sirius is there to show him it wasn't real
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Moony and his nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm pretty sure I wrote this at like 2 am one day... Whoops?

Running. That’s all he remembered. He didn’t know why or where he was going or what he was running from, just that he had to get away from it. He doesn’t even know how it started. Then he felt it. The white-hot pain quickly spreading through his body and the bright moonlight shining down on him. No, no no! Full moons still a week away, why am I not in the shack, how did I miss the moon?!? He had to get to the shack, it wasn’t safe, He wasn’t safe. The forest, he recognized, he was in the clearing. He could still see the school right there, just through those trees. Where are the others? Why was he alone, again? Did they abandon him and finally get some sense that their best friend was a werewolf. A monster? It doesn’t matter right now, he told himself. I need to get to the shack. I have to save everyone else. He kept running, the moon was nearly at its peak. He could feel it. He was so close, just 30 feet to the willow. 20 feet, 10 now. Then he collapsed. No! I need to get to the shack. Not safe. I'm not safe. Must getaway. He felt his bones shifting and clothes tearing and his stomach-churning. It hurt like he was trying to walk through fire. He lay there on the ground shaking from the excruciating pain. He couldn’t give up. He couldn’t let himself give up. He needed to get to the shack. Why though? My friends gave up on me, why should I keep believing in myself. Maybe I am the monster they convinced me I wasn’t. He felt sobs wrack through his body. Way too many emotions in such a short time. He couldn’t let them win. He had to fight. It was almost time to transform. His bones felt snapping, regrowing, and moving to different shapes. He couldn’t breathe, it hurt.   


“Moony!” He couldn’t find it in himself to be able to get up on his own. To even move his head, it ached, Everything ached. But he knew that voice. He would know it anywhere. It was Sirius’s. Sirius, he came back for him.  
“Change” he rasped. “Y-you have to change. Please.” Then he felt his teeth grow, signaling his transformation was starting, and Sirius didn’t change. He was going to kill him. His best friend, his boyfriend, and he was going to kill him. It was inevitable. By the time the sun rises the next his best friend would be dead by his feet. His blood on his hands and the salty, metallic taste of it on his lips. He killed him, and he hadn’t made it into the shack. Who knows how many more lives of his innocent school mates would he take? And his world went dark.

He woke with a start. He killed them, dead, he was dead. His Sirius, his star was dead because of him. He could feel his chest constricting painfully but couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. Just a mantra of I did it, I did it, I did it. My fault. Playing through his mind over and over again. He did everything he could to ground himself. He tried to look around his room for familiar things but just saw red, red, red. The curtains, he tried to convince himself. Not blood, not blood, not blood. He just had to be sure. He reached out just to rip the curtains off his bed with a clank as they hit the floor. Thank Merlin he sighed. His breath loosened a little bit but it was still nearly impossible to breathe anywhere near normal. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears. Sirius, I have to make sure he’s okay. Make sure it wasn’t real. 

Clumsily he stumbled in the dark to the bed next to his. Smashing his foot into his trunk on the edge of his bed he slammed to the ground not so gracefully. Sirius shot up in bed to the harsh slam against the ground, prone to be woken up by noises like this at home when his parents come home drunk. He squints into the dark, being able to make out a faint outline of Remus’s silhouette on the floor by the front of his bed, harshed and ragged breathing shaking his body. 

“Moony?” And Sirius is out of his bed in an instant. “Re, hey. What’s wrong, love?” He wastes no time in rushing to his boyfriend and helping him stand up. Supporting his weight, (which was slightly difficult considering their height difference but whatever okay Sirius is a beater on the Gryffindor team.) he leads him to sit on the edge of his bed. “Re, what is it, wha-” He starts but cut off with Remus’ disbelieving, 

“You're not dead… How are you... I-...?” He cuts himself off reaching a shaking hand towards Sirius’ face, lightly dragging his fingertips across his cheek. He lets out a shaky sob, not believing it. His eyes flit over Sirius' face. Then his hand and his chest, looking for blood, or a scratch, some sort of mark on him. 

“Course not Moons, have you ever known me to die?” He aims for joking, but really he’s stalling trying to figure out what his comment means. “You had a nightmare didn’t you Re,” he says softer this time. His eyes soften, reaching an arm out to wrap around his shoulders, pulling Remus into his side. 

“N—no, you were really there. And I wasn’t in the shack and I transformed and you guys didn’t come but then you did but the others didn’t an—and, I changed but you didn’t and—and.. I thought you were dead!” He yelled out. H choked on another broken sob, as he leaned heavier onto Sirius. 

But you didn’t, he’s right there. Why are you freaking out? He’s right there. What are you doing? Breath Lupin. This is so dumb. It was a dream, it was a dream. Just a dream, he’s okay.

“Wow, wow, moonshine, calm down. Remmy calm down. I’m here, you're here. In our dorm, we’re safe. We both are. I’m not hurt, I promise.” Sirius was more than a little worried about Remus. He’d seen nightmares before, but normally he’d just wake up and curl into bed with Sirius. A spoken “nightmare?” from Sirius, and a quiet nod from Remus. Then softly asking if he wanted to talk about it. It was always no, but it warmed him just to know someone cared enough to ask. Sirius felt Moony's heartbeat and breathing calm down back to his normal rate just from sitting there with Sirius. Knowing that there would always be nights like this, where he could climb into bed next to his boyfriend. Feeling content and safe, knowing that he would look after him.

Sirius pulled Remus into bed next to him. “Staying here I’m guessing,” he mumbled softly.  
“Yea,” Remus whispered back. Then a, “Okay,” followed by “I love you.”  
“I love you too Siri.” 

They fell asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeat, curled with each other. The werewolf and the animagnus, never feeling like they belonged anywhere more.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh sorry this was short


End file.
